ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Sannse
Hey Sannse, I just had a problem. Apparently The Batman animated series I wrote suddenly disappeared on it's own and I'm not sure what to do about it. can u help me? :Hi, the page you created is still at Batman: Gotham Knights ... but I'm not sure why you are adding it to this wiki? Shouldn't it be on one about Batman, or the Cartoon Network Wikia? -- sannse http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 19:58, March 4, 2011 (UTC) A message to Sannse Hello, Sannse. I have checked User:Deathgleaner's contributions page. It says the following: "This account has been disabled globally by Wikia." What should that mean? He was banned from Wikia, but why Awaiting answer. Thank you. wiki'man' ''me''et. [[UserTalk:wikiman|'tal'k.]] 19:32, October 6, 2012 (UTC) :I'm sorry, we don't discuss such things with people other than the user concerned. -- sannse http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 17:21, October 9, 2012 (UTC) Who I should talk then? wiki'man' ''me''et. [[UserTalk:wikiman|'tal'k.]] 20:53, October 10, 2012 (UTC) :If you have other contact information, then you can ask Dethgleaner. Then he can share whatever he wants to. But otherwise, I'm afraid the ban is between him and Wikia, and the details won't be made public. -- sannse http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 18:35, October 12, 2012 (UTC) Well, I have started talking to @ideawiki on twitter, which I think it belongs to deathgleaner. Let's see how it folds out. wiki'man' ''me''et. [[UserTalk:wikiman|'tal'k.]] 23:22, October 14, 2012 (UTC) hello sannse Hello again, Sannse. Long time no talk! Actaully, I want to talk with you about a problem I adressed recently on a blog post. It's this one: User blog:WikiMan/The Idea Wiki. And the Staff. Hopefully you're read it and then we'll talk about this issue later. Saludos! -wiki'man' ''me''et. [[User_talk:WikiMan|'tal'k.]] 21:08, January 8, 2013 (UTC) :Hi, I've read it, but I'm not sure I understand it. Have you left messages for staff that were ignored? I know the admins of this wiki are inactive, but admins are not the same as staff - staff are people like me who actually work for Wikia. Maybe you can explain more about what problem you think is ignored? -- sannse (help forum | blog) 18:51, January 9, 2013 (UTC) http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:472169 A very good example of the problem. It's supposed that the Wikia staff MUST listen to problems like this, or that... don't know if I could post it to somewhere more appropiate, but I feel the staff will sink me down. -wiki'man' ''me''et. [[User_talk:WikiMan|'tal'k.]] 19:56, January 11, 2013 (UTC) :Staff were not involved in that conversation, and it's likely none of us were aware of it. If you want to be sure of reaching staff, please use . For forum threads, the Community Central admins (and other regulars) will point them out to us if they feel staff are needed, but otherwise we may not see them. :In this case, it's likely our first reply would have been to suggest you started a conversation with the community on the wiki, especially any admins active there. We would also say that wikis can evolve, and if a wiki doesn't really fit it's original intent, that's may not be a problem, and that the solution might be to move the wiki to a new name and/or set up a new wiki to take over the original intent. Alternatively, if there are no admins on the wiki, adoption and refocusing might also be a good route. :Wikis are community run, and staff try hard not to get involved in most things... it's too important for the community to decide for itself. There are very few problems we MUST get involved in, there are many more that we MUST try to get the contributors involved to deal with for themselves. We have a lot of wikis and contributors to look after and we try to choose carefully where to step in. :Hopefully that makes things clearer -- sannse (help forum | blog) 19:33, January 14, 2013 (UTC) ::OK, now I get it. I have adressed that issue on a few wikis and on Community Central with a clear goal: make the people discuss the problem this wiki has -possibly since Swerty left-. And that people is the whole Wikia community, not just the Wikia staff. I don't mind spamming wikis with "omg da idea wiki iz not bout ideaz but fanficshun pliz tawlk bout diz" (hehe, you didn't know what THAT meant, do you) with the intention of getting the message across and generate a Wikia-wide debate between the users. I'm just concerned about the content of this wiki. But yeah, making a replacement wiki could help with that a bit. ::And thanks about . I'll try it out some day! -wiki'man' ''me''et. [[User_talk:WikiMan|'tal'k.]] 18:42, January 15, 2013 (UTC) :::It's not a global issue though. Each wiki is mostly it's own entity, and may have totally different rules, policies and social norms to others. You might be able to get other wikis (and people who only edit other wikis) to be interested in an issue that affects all of them - say, how Wikia's Terms of Use are interpreted across the site. But the issue of a single wiki having disagreements about the direction and topic of the wiki, is a local issue and one that needs to be resolved locally. Other users may have ideas and suggestions, but ultimately it's this wiki's business and not the Glee Wiki's. (And yeah, I can read it. I'm also pretty fluent in reading l33t and Lolcat ;) ) -- sannse (help forum | blog) 18:10, January 16, 2013 (UTC) ::::Hello, Sannse. I'm afraid that resolving problems like this locally won't get us any further. I mean, look ma'am, it doesn't matter at all as of now, but all I want to do is to get my message across as wider as possible. ::::For instance, I spoken about this very problem in this wiki. The reasons of an eventual relaunch. All within the walls of the Idea Wiki. The answer was pretty simple: Them kids from the IW get to stop my message and say "aw omg diz wiki iz nice its nuthin wrong wit it so stawp spammin" when I want to be heard by the people in here. And this wiki faces several problems, worsened since Swerty left. So I'm not gonna get shat upon by some kids (dinodrones and co) trying to protect their Heroes Alliance friends ([[List of Heroes Alliance Members|you should try and check that article, it's an awful big mess that needs examination by the Wikia staff]]). I'm going to stand up and claim my right to be heard. If I need more proof to further strengthen my cause, I will do it no matter what. ::::I'm pretty sorry if I sound like a campaigner or activist here, but if you're dedicated to make your ideas come true, you will mostly succeed. One can bring you down in your quest, but if you remain motivated, all the effort will be not in vain. Trust me Sannse, I'm on my quest to deliver a message to the world. The wikia world. Maybe you won't care but, others will. I'm going to make it. Trust me. It's not a promise, but it's a fact. -wiki'man' ''me''et. [[User_talk:WikiMan|'tal'k.]] 20:19, January 16, 2013 (UTC) Sannse, listen i need your help to prevent WikiMan from changing Idea Wikia. Please think about it, and tell other Users about this. TheCannon is with me on this, evan SirHumaniteand Larry1998. We can't let that bastard, WikiMan get away with this or everything will be erased for good! Stand with me and prevent this from happening to this Wikia! (Dino-drones) Resuming conversation... Hello Sannse. Well, it's good to continue the conversation right now. Finnaly got an idea (a few days ago but still) on how to reach the public with my announcement: I'll post it at the Community Center. That way my message will not run the risk of being censored by the staff. All this time I've been trying to make this wiki a better place for ideas. Tried many thing: created an alternate wiki ("extension"), responded to users, held elections (each month, monthly), even tried to talk with XtranormalGeek on how to make the IW better. But new ideas regarding this problem and its solutions keep popping. Ideas to put on discussion, to share them with the community, to expose them to the IW. Hope you're entertained reading this short message. And try to not care about dinodrones: he's a bit nuts. I'm leaving now. Saludos! -wiki'man' ''me''et. [[User_talk:WikiMan|'tal'k.]] 01:29, January 31, 2013 (UTC) :Everything I have said before stands, let me repeat and expand on that: * This is a local issue and not one that editors of other wikis can help with * The direction of this wiki will be determined by the active community here - Dino-drones has as much say in that as you (or even more so, as he has been here longer and made more edits) * If you dislike the direction of the wiki, you are free to edit elsewhere. * Community Central is not the place for local issues, as you will be told if you post there (your post may also be deleted) : Please move on from this. -- sannse (help forum | blog) 18:17, January 31, 2013 (UTC) Solving the problem, bit from bit. Hello Sannse. Heard your announcement about me "getting the message accross". At least I've got a pack of solutions that will turn the tides a bit. I've been sharing them with XtranormalGeek, but if you want (just tell me), I'll tell you what is it. Relaunching the wiki starts slowly to become a mere option, as tweaking the wiki is becoming a strong alternative that is likely to solve the problem I have with the wiki. I'm thinking about the next moves, ma'am. OK, it's over for now. Awaiting answer! -wiki'man' ''me''et. [[User_talk:WikiMan|'tal'k.]] 19:50, January 31, 2013 (UTC) :I don't understand where you heard me say anything about "getting the message across". What I said was (to paraphrase), "don't bother the global community, if the community disagrees with you (as they do, it seems) then their decision stands, and if you don't like that then you should edit elsewhere" And to be clearer still, if you persist in trying to change things against the will of the community, I will ban you from this wiki. -- sannse (help forum | blog) 17:55, February 1, 2013 (UTC) OK, you won't see me in a long time. So that's it. I have decided. I'll leave this ridiculous wiki for good and for a loooong time. Glad we have talked all he way though. Man I shouldn't EVEN have stepped in here. Hasta la vista! -wiki'man' ''me''et. [[User_talk:WikiMan|'tal'k.]] 18:18, February 1, 2013 (UTC) ---- P.S. Tell both Undylan and JJJBATMAN I'm sorry for betraying them this time. = SO LONG IDEA WIKI = Hey Sannse! Sannse's possible reaction: "Oh you said that you won't return but you came back so ill ban u anyways. No more of yer acts." Anyways, just saying hello. And sharing an undiscovered gem with you. You should read it and check it out. It's outstanding. I'm also planning about putting THIS to the forefront. Any questions? -wiki'man' ''me''et. [[User_talk:WikiMan|'tal'k.]] 22:28, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Removed page My page Call of duty:Reign Of Calderon was deleted and i don't even know why.Can you help? :Hi, it wasn't deleted, it was replaced with a deltion notice. That was by Undylan, so the best thing is to ask him -- sannse (help forum | blog) 23:42, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Invitation Hi Sannse. I feel that a proper solution to this problem is not whining, but a set of rules and quality standards. Here's where you all can talk about it. Anything else, check my talk page. -wiki'man' ''me''et. [[User_talk:WikiMan|'tal'k.]] 19:39, May 3, 2013 (UTC)